


Lightning In A Bottle

by therighteouswriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Organized Crime, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimming, Roughness, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to trendykitty who volunteered to edit this story for me. <3 I really appreciate all your help!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to trendykitty who volunteered to edit this story for me. <3 I really appreciate all your help!

Jensen Ackles was accustomed to getting what he wanted.

 

As the only son of a notorious crime boss, Jensen’s father spoiled him, treated him like a prince. From a young age he convinced Jensen that he deserved the finest in life. However, despite the fact that Mr. Ackles doted upon his son, he still educated Jensen about the real world; told him that he’d one day have to work extremely hard if he wanted the best for himself in life. He explained to his son that he’d most likely have to put his blood, sweat, and tears into the pursuit of his happiness. A lesson that definitely paid off as Jensen had gotten older.

 

Jensen was entitled, yes, but he wasn’t delusional. He knew the world was bound to take more from him than it would give, which was why he fought tooth and nail to be the best at everything he did. He was always two steps ahead of the competition with an elaborate game plan that guaranteed he would come out on top. Jensen was cunning, precise, leaving no room for error in his proceedings.

 

At the fresh young age of 21, he took over his father’s business and by his 25th birthday he was the most powerful and feared man in Lawrence, Kansas. And he had earned that position all on his own. He’d made deals, used his wit; and on occasion, his muscle, to expand his business and help it flourish. It didn’t matter if the project seemed too big, too unattainable, because Jensen Ackles _always_ got what he wanted. He just had to put his mind to it and the chips would fall into place.

 

That went for his love life as well. Granted, he’d never really had to work to get anyone into his bed, but the omega he currently had his eye on was a whole different story.

 

Jared Padalecki.

 

He was independent, stubborn, and completely unfazed by Jensen’s position of power and even less impressed by his money. Which, truth be told, made Jensen want him even more. Jensen’s infatuation with the omega had begun four months earlier when the young man started working as a barista at one of the coffee shops Jensen owned. Right up front, the omega had told Jensen that he wasn’t crazy about working for a criminal, and that the only reason he was even thinking about taking a paycheck from him was because he knew the coffee shop was one of the few legit businesses Jensen ran. The omega’s boldness had set Jensen back on his heels, and from that point forward, he’d wanted to get to know him. He’d wanted to know what made such a beautiful, brave creature like Jared Padalecki tick. The only problem was that Jared would have rather drank toilet water than spend five minutes in the same room as Jensen. Not that Jensen was discouraged by Jared’s lack of interest. On the contrary, it only fueled his desire.

 

********

 

“Good morning, Jared.”

 

Jensen flashed a toothy grin at the omega’s back, a sick feeling of satisfaction washing over him when he heard the younger man let out an agitated grunt. Leaning over the counter, Jensen watched as Jared continued to stock the mini fridge located at the back of the bar. The omega was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, his thick, flexed back muscles visible through the thin cotton material. Jensen let his eyes linger for a moment, biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan when Jared shift to the left, his shirt riding up to expose his soft, fair skin.

 

“It’d be an even better morning if you weren’t sexually harassing me, Mr. Ackles.”

 

“What’s it gonna take for you to call me Jensen?”

 

“Depends,” Jared said thoughtfully as he stood, slowly turning around to face the alpha. “What’s it gonna take for you to leave me alone?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart. I’m just here for a cup of coffee.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Jared stepped forward, placing his hands on the counter. The scent of his anger was thick, and Jensen knew that shouldn’t have been a turn on but that didn’t matter much to his dick.

 

“Every morning at 8 a.m. for the last two months you’ve been coming in here to “order a cup of coffee” from me and this exchange _always_ ends with you asking me out. So, let me save you the money and the trouble. **No**.”

 

“Money isn’t an issue, Jared. I’ll take that cup of coffee.”

 

“Is that supposed to impress me, Mr. Ackles? You flaunt your money and you expect me to bend over for you like some omega whore?”

 

“No, I’m quite aware of the fact that you could give a shit less about my money. That’s not why I expect you to bend over for me, Jared. I expect you to bend over for me because you **want** to. And if you weren’t such a prideful bastard, you’d be bent over for me right now, screaming my name like the _omega whore_ that you are.”

 

“Get the fuck out,” Jared ordered through gritted teeth, cheeks flushed.

 

Smiling wide, Jensen didn’t fail to notice that mixed in with the sour, pungent scent of Jared’s rage was the faint scent of arousal; sweet and intoxicating.

 

“You’re kicking me out of my own establishment?”

 

“Congratulation, Mr. Ackles, you aren’t as dim as you look. Now, either leave under your own volition or I’ll have the authorities remove you.”

 

Jared was in the process of reaching for the phone when Jensen slipped off his stool, holding his hands up in defeat. He gave Jared a playful wink, earning a murderous scowl from the omega before he turned on his heels and left the coffee shop without another word.

 

It was a little sad, but Jensen was getting used to those sorts of exchanges with the omega. That wasn’t the first heated discussion they’d had or the first time Jared had threatened to call the cops on Jensen and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

Jensen just hoped that one day they could have conversation that ended in a civil manner, because despite all their bickering, all he wanted was a chance to get to know Jared. The omega was fierce, intelligent, and had a set of morals he was not willing to compromise; all qualities Jensen found rare and endearing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with someone who had been able to look past his money and his status. But he **knew** Jared Padalecki could do that though. He could see Jensen for Jensen. Not for his infamy or his wealth. All Jensen had to do was catch a break, give Jared a reason to want to get to know him. Of course, his ego didn’t do him any favors in that department but he wasn’t about to give up. After all, he was Jensen Ackles.

 

And Jensen Ackles _always_ got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jared kicked him out of the coffee shop, Jensen had promised himself that he wouldn’t go back to the establishment for at least a week; which was a promise he’d made to himself before and one he’d broken countless times. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed like there was always some invisible force pulling him toward Jared. Honestly, it was infuriating. Jensen had never **needed** anything in his life. Sure he’d **wanted** plenty of things but there was nothing he couldn’t live without. That was, of course, until he’d met Jared. Jensen couldn’t explain it, but the omega had him hooked.

 

And, after just three days, Jensen had nearly exercised all of his self-restraint. He was going crazy. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he missed the omega terribly. Jensen missed Jared’s smile, his dimples, his beautiful hazel eyes. He missed the way the omega would roll his eyes at Jensen’s jokes or at his lame pick lines. He missed listening in on Jared’s conversations with costumers, always fascinated with what the omega had to say about life and occasionally, literature.

 

Jesus Christ. He was in deep shit. He’d never believed in all that true mate bullshit everybody was always going on about, but Jared definitely had him rethinking his skepticism.

 

Shaking his head, Jensen turned the page of his book, trying desperately to focus on anything but Jared. Which in the grand scheme of things wasn’t too horribly difficult considering he’d had quite an _eventful_ day. First, he’d made it all way to the coffee shop before his pride had prevented him from going inside to apologize, then he’d argued with some business associates over new store locations, and to top it all off he’d gotten into a disagreement with his sister regarding her boyfriend whom Jensen had no use for.

 

Needless to say, the alpha was extremely stressed and equally as tired. And now that he was finally home, all he wanted to do was stretch out on his couch and read. He didn’t want to think about work, or family issues, and he certainly didn’t want to think about Jared’s maddeningly captivating face. However, just when Jensen had settled in, he heard his door bell ring; the sound ruining any chance of the alpha sending the evening in peace.

 

Looking at his watch, Jensen’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he saw that it was a quarter till seven. Not that it was particularly late, but considering it was a random Thursday on which he wasn’t expecting visitors and that it was storming like a bitch, he was puzzled to say the least.

 

“Pardon the interruption, Mr. Ackles, but you have a guest.”

 

Elizabeth, Jensen’s maid, announced his visitor and was gone just as quickly as she’d appeared.

 

Not that he’d needed the introduction. Jensen smelled Jared before he even saw him. A mixture of fear, pain, and anger. Lifting his gaze to archway that separated the front room from the living room, he saw the young omega drenched with rain water; his face battered and bloody. In a flash, Jensen got up from his couch and was standing in front of Jared, instinctively reaching out to cup the omega’s cheeks in his hands.

 

“What happened?” Jensen growled, heart sinking when Jared flinched ever so slightly.

 

“…I-I didn’t know where else to go…”

 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, you’re safe.”

 

Jensen gently pushed Jared’s wet hair out of his face, the omega trembling before him. It was all he could do to resist the urge to pull Jared into his arms; his alpha instincts screaming at him to protect this omega. To protect _his_ omega.

 

“Th-they said this was just a warning…that next time they’d do permit damage.”

 

“They?”

 

Jensen had barely gotten the word out before their scents attacked his nose. Three of them, all alphas. Greasy, nauseating; their repugnant odor tainting the scent of the omega’s normally flawless skin.

 

“They said they want you to stop expanding…they think your legitimate businesses are bullshit and that you’re just trying to use them as fronts to launder money.”

 

“Did they… _hurt_ you?” Jensen asked, unable to register anything Jared had just said.

 

The alpha was shaking with rage, wanting nothing more than to kill the bastards who’d dared to lay their hands on **his** omega.

 

“…One of them pushed me up against a wall…he told me he hoped he’d have to come back cause if he did he was going to knot me…he said a defiant omega bitch like me needed to be taught a lesson by a real alpha.”

 

A loud, feral growl escaped Jensen’s throat before he could stop himself. Without thinking, he threaded his fingers through Jared’s hair, pressing their foreheads together; breathing in the omega’s scent.

 

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, do you understand? If that motherfucker ever puts his hands on you again, I’ll kill him.”

 

Much to Jensen’s surprise, Jared didn’t call him a macho asshole or push him away. Instead, the omega timidly placed his hands on Jensen’s forearms, closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to steady himself.

 

“Can you tell me what happened, Jared? I’m sorry to ask, baby, I really am, but I need specifics.”

 

Jensen spoke gently, pulling back to look the omega in the eyes. The last thing he wanted was to make Jared relive his attack, but he needed to know details: names, descriptions of Jared’s attackers, anything he could use to make sure that this never happened to the omega again.

 

“I-I was cleaning up at the shop after hours when they broke in. Three guys, all wearing masks…They said they targeted me because I was your bitch.”

 

“Huh. If they only knew how wrong they were. Anyone with eyes knows that for the last four months I’ve been your bitch,” Jensen chuckled, caressing Jared’s bruised right cheek with his thumb; the alpha’s heart picking up its pace when his comment earned him a bright smile from the younger man.

 

“Jesus, this is crazy, you know that right? I should have gone to the police…but instead I went to the heir of the largest criminal organization in Kansas. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn’t ask for any of this, Jensen. I just wanted to serve coffee and live my life in peace as a good, law abiding citizen.”

 

Jensen smiled at the omega fondly; quickly wiping away some of the blood trickling down his chin.

 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me Jensen.”

 

“Ugh, shut up.”

 

At that, both men busted out laughing, easing some of the tension in the room.

 

“Why don’t you let my maid patch you up? And then maybe you could take a hot shower? I’m sure we could find you some spare clothes.”

 

“…No, I don’t want to impose.”

 

“Jared, please.”

 

Letting out a dramatic sigh, the omega nodded.

 

“Alright, but only because it’s raining like crazy and I’m too sore to argue.”

 

Without hesitation, Jensen called for his maid who hastily led Jared away to the bathroom so she could clean his wounds. And once the omega was out of earshot, Jensen grabbed his cell phone to call his private investigator. He needed to know who his new opponent was, and what he or she wanted. Or more importantly, what it was going to take for him to **destroy** said person.

 

********

 

If someone would have told Jared a week earlier that one day he’d be sitting on Jensen Ackles’ couch, his very expensive, black leather couch, dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of the alpha’s sweatpants after taking an hour long, sinfully amazing steam shower at the guy’s mansion, he would have told that person he/she was nuts.

 

But there Jared was, five minutes after the fact curled up on Jensen Ackles’ couch, nursing a cup of tea; his hair still damp from his shower. Jesus. Could his life get any more complicated?

 

“I want you to stay here tonight.”

 

The deep rumble of Jensen’s voice brought Jared back to the present. He looked up at the older man incredulously, raising his eyebrows at Jensen as if to say ‘yeah right’.

 

“I’m sure you do. Too bad my answer is hell no.”

 

“Jared, please. It will ease my mind to know that you are safe.”

 

“I’m not going to be intimidated by some simple minded assholes that have nothing better to do than cause trouble.”

 

“Jesus Christ. Of course you’d say that. Jared, my enemies are extremely dangerous, whether you believe that or not. And as long as you work for me, legitimacy aside, they are your enemies as well.”

 

Before Jared could respond, Jensen was sitting by his side, placing a comforting hand on his knee. The omega debated for a moment on whether or not he should push him away, but ultimately decided against it; taking into account everything Jensen had done for him that evening. Besides, even though he hated to admit it, Jared needed the comfort.

 

“…Well, maybe I shouldn’t work for you anymore.”

 

“You wanna take that back, baby? Or are you hoping I’ll call your bluff?”

 

Jared mentally cursed himself for the way his body reacted when Jensen called him ‘baby’. Goosebumps, heart palpitations, really? When did the omega become a hormonal teenaged girl with a crush on the bad boy?

 

Not that Jensen was wrong. Of course he was bluffing. He enjoyed working at the coffee shop, and he wouldn’t quit, especially not because some thugs roughed him up. And maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of him would have been disappointed if he didn’t have an excuse to see Jensen’s face every day. As it was, he’d already been missing the alpha’s stupid cocky smile for the last three days.

 

“…I’m only staying for one night…because it’s late.”

 

“Of course. Just for tonight, and in the morning I’ll have my driver take you wherever you’d like to go.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The omega tried his best to sound dejected as he sat his half empty tea mug on the side table next him on a coaster. Nodding in response, Jensen carefully scooted to the other side of the couch, leaving a cushion between them.

 

“Are you tired? I could have my maid show you to the guest room.”

 

“No…I’d just like to sit here for a while…if that’s alright?”

 

Jared pulled his knees up to his chest, curling into a ball at the far end of the couch. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to be in Jensen’s presence, although he’d never outright admit that to the alpha.

 

“No problem. You can sit here as long as you’d like,” Jensen said with a warm smile as he picked up the book he’d sat on the coffee table earlier and opened it to the page he’d marked.

 

“The Iliad? Really?”

 

Jared found himself leaning forward, taking the book out of Jensen’s hands before the alpha could stop him. He examined the warn paperback carefully, noticing that Jensen was reading Stanley Lombardo’s translation, which happened to be Jared’s favorite.

 

“What? Do you think Homer is too advanced for me?”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t even think you could read,” Jared shot back, giggling when Jensen gave him a dirty look. “It’s a really great story though. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

 

“Jared, I’ve read The Iliad before.”

 

The omega’s mouth fell open in shock as Jensen took his book back, opening it once more. He had a smug smile on his face as he began to read, his cocky expression making Jared’s blood boil.

 

“Who’s the strongest warrior among the Greeks?”

 

“Ajax.”

 

“Did Athena favor the Greeks or the Trojans?”

 

“The Greeks. Hera and Poseidon as well. Apollo, Ares, and Artemis were rooting for the Trojans, in case that was your next question.”

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Jared sat back, folding his arms across his chest. It was bad enough that this guy was confident, rich, and handsome, he didn’t get to be smart on top of it. The omega was drawing the line.

 

“Who was responsible for the Greeks winning the war?”

 

“Achilles.”

 

“Hmm, I think you pronounced Odysseus wrong.”

 

“No, without Achilles the Greeks wouldn’t have lasted as long as they did. He’s the reason Odysseus had time to sit around and think about sticking a whole bunch of dudes inside a wooden horse.”

 

“Bullshit! Achilles was arrogant and selfish. He fought for himself, not Greece.”

 

“Regardless of his motivation, he was still responsible for their victory. Besides, glory and honor were the two main things warriors strived for during that time. Achilles was no different from all the other men looking to make a name for themselves. If anything, he was the perfect soldier. Homer wanted later generations to model themselves after him. Jesus, next you’ll tell me you’re a fan of Hector.”

 

Scoffing, Jared rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Jensen in return. Setting his book to the side, the alpha turned to face Jared, leaning back against the armrest behind him; eyebrows raised curiously.

 

“Hector is the hero of the story. Why wouldn’t I be a fan?” Jared asked indignantly, taking great satisfaction in the groan his words produced from Jensen.

 

“I had no idea you were such a bleeding heart. I suppose you’re an animal rights activist as well?”

 

“Funny, smartass. I volunteer at a shelter, if that counts. And I had no idea that you were this pigheaded and cynical. What’s next for you? Are you going to tell me that Oedipus is a comedy and that Tom and Daisy Buchanan are actually good people but just misunderstood?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Shut up, Jensen, don’t you dare.”

 

Letting out a loud belly laugh, Jensen smiled at Jared affectionately, filling the omega’s stomach with butterflies.

 

“You’re fascinating, Jared.”

 

Before the omega could blink, Jensen had moved to the middle cushion once more, placing his hand on Jared’s thigh.

 

“How can you say that? It’s clear that we are polar opposites, Jensen.”

 

Jared’s breath hitch in his throat when Jensen slowly slid his hand between his legs, massaging his inner thigh. The alpha’s scent filled his nose, earthy and warm; causing a tingling sensation to spread throughout his body.

 

“Honestly? That just makes me want you even more. Jesus, Jared. You’re smart, passionate, independent, and everything I’ve ever wanted. I love that you have your own opinions and that you’re willing to stick by them, and I love that you’re not afraid to tell me to fuck off when you don’t agree with me.”

 

Leaning forward, Jensen began to pepper soft, chased kisses down Jared’s jawline, his cock twitching with need when the omega let out an involuntary moan. He could see Jared’s body tensing up, could smell the sugary sweet scent of his arousal. And fuck, if it wasn’t enough to make Jensen hard as a rock.

 

“…I still think you’re an entitled, arrogant jackass,” Jared whispered as he shifted sideways, suddenly straddling Jensen’s hips.

 

“And I still think you’re a stubborn, self-righteous bitch.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jared, shockingly enough, initiated the kiss; but it was Jensen who took control, tangling his fingers in the omega’s hair, lips firmly pressed against the younger man’s, hot and demanding. The kiss was a clash of tongue and teeth, both of them putting four months of desire and frustration into the exchange.

 

Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulders tightly, loud, desperate moans filling the large living room. He could feel the alpha’s hands roaming his body, exploring, starving to touch what he’d be denied for so long.

 

“Fuck, you taste even better than I imagined,” Jensen panted, breaking the kiss to nuzzle against the crook of Jared’s neck; earning a needy whimper from the omega.

 

Jensen then ran his hands down Jared’s chest to the bottom of his shirt, grabbing the hem so he could use it for leverage.

 

Much to Jensen’s surprise, the omega didn’t protest his action, just lifted up his arms and allowed the older man to remove the thin cotton material. And once he’d done that, the alpha quickly tossed the shirt to the floor, wasting little time placing his hands back on Jared’s bare chest.

 

“Give it up, Jensen. It’s never going to happen,” Jared chuckled suddenly, biting his bottom lip when the alpha began to gently massage his nipples with his thumbs.

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

Leaning forward, Jensen placed hot, wet kisses to Jared’s neck, moving down to his chest, visibly driving the omega crazy.

 

“You’re scenting me, jackass, I’m not oblivious. I’ve got news for you though, Mr. Ackles, just because I smell like you, that doesn’t make me yours.”

 

Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, tilting his head back so they were eye to eye. The omega had a defiant smirk on his face, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. And in that moment, Jensen knew he was done for. He had it bad.

 

“Hmm, maybe not _yet_.”

 

“Not ever.”

 

“We’ll see about that, baby,” Jensen purred as he slipped his right hand under the waistband of Jared’s sweatpants.

 

Letting out a sharp gasp, the omega pressed his forehead against Jensen’s when the older man used his index finger to circle his entrance, toying with him. With a triumphant smirk on his lips, Jensen buried his face in the crook of Jared’s neck once more, determined to thoroughly mark the omega with his scent.

 

His goal, apart from the alpha in him having a fierce need to claim the omega, was to remove all traces of the disgusting bastards who’d attacked Jared earlier that night. He wanted them to be nothing more than a bad memory for Jared, wanted the omega to relate Jensen’s scent to comfort, erasing the pain and fear from his mind.

 

“Does this cocky, playboy act really work for you?” Jared asked as he rolled his eyes, giving the alpha’s hair a playful tug.

 

“Every time.”

 

Teasingly, Jensen pressed the tip of his finger inside Jared’s slick, warm hole, causing him to buck his hips, their clothed erections grinding together. The alpha trailed smoldering hot kisses up from Jared’s throat to his mouth, earning a groan from the omega that sounded as though it was half pleasure, half pain when he accidently brushed against the cut on Jared’s bottom lip.

 

“Sorry, baby.”

 

Jensen pulled back to look at Jared, studying the omega’s expression for any lingering signs of distress. Absentmindedly, he ran his free hand through Jared’s hair, surprised but happy when the omega leaned into his touch.

 

“Jensen, I’m not made of glass. You don’t have to be so gentle.”

 

“You…like it rough?”

 

“Would it shock you if I said yes?”

 

Smirking, Jensen nodded, completely at a loss for words. He shouldn’t have been surprised, though. Jared was making a habit out of doing and liking the exact opposite of what Jensen thought he would. Always keeping the alpha on his toes.

 

“Well, Mr. Ackles,” Jared purred as he leaned down to whisper in Jensen’s ear. “Believe it or not, I like it rough.”

 

Jared ran his hands over the alpha’s chest; grinning against his throat before ripping open Jensen’s shirt, sending several small clear buttons cascading down to the floor. Without hesitation, Jensen helped Jared remove the torn material, letting out a lustful sound when he felt Jared bite his neck; ranking his fingernails down the omega’s back as the younger man rolled his skin between his teeth.

 

“Mm, that’s good to know, sweetheart. Looks like we have something in common after all,” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared’s ass tightly, lifting the omega up off the couch with little effort.

 

Giggling, Jared kissed Jensen, desperate and sloppy, allowing the alpha to carry him up the staircase that was located on the far side of the living room to the master bedroom. The journey was bumpy, and a couple of times Jensen was more concerned with making out rather than walking, but eventually they made it to their destination; Jared still snugly wrapped around the alpha’s torso.

 

Quickly flipping on the lights, Jensen kicked the door shut behind them before heading straight to his king sized bed. He bit Jared’s bottom lip, causing the omega to moan loudly. In response, Jared thrust his hips, grinding their crotches together; the fabric of their pants damp with pre-cum.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jared admitted, letting out a surprised noise when Jensen tossed him onto the bed without warning.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“You.”

 

In response to Jared’s confession, Jensen couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. He thoroughly enjoyed the omega’s honesty. Not to mention he appreciated it, considering he knew firsthand that Jared was literally the only person, outside of his family, who would be bold enough to be so forthright with him.

 

“Hmm…Well, not that I’m complaining, gorgeous, but why _are_ you doing this? You’ve been turning me down for months, what changed?” Jensen inquired, stepping forward to position himself between Jared’s legs as the omega sat up.

 

 

“…To be honest? I’m not really sure…I guess you just aren’t the complete and utter douche bag I had you pegged for. Trust me, Jensen, I’ve tried to hate you…but sometimes I catch you staring at me like you are right now, like I’m the only person you can see…and it makes me want to give you a chance.”

 

Smiling, Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, completely blown away by the omega’s statement.

 

“I know you have no reason to trust me, Jared, but if you do decide to give me that chance, I’ll earn your trust and cherish it.”

 

“Wow, cocky even when you’re trying to be sweet. Why don’t you save the romance for later and just fuck me, hot shot?”

 

Jensen couldn’t help but shiver when Jared began to press soft kisses to his stomach, the omega making quick work of his belt before popping open the button on his slacks. The older man kept his fingers tangled in Jared’s hair as the omega pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He quickly helped Jensen step out of the material, leaving the alpha completely naked in front of him.

 

Giving Jensen a thorough once over, Jared bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan; trying to downplay the fact that he wanted the alpha desperately. He could feel how wet he was with slick, his cock so hard it was becoming painful. Truthfully, Jared hated how attracted he was to Jensen, that this cocky bastard had him right where he wanted him. After all, the omega didn’t do this sort of thing. Yet, here he was in Jensen’s bedroom, despite months of resistance. Damn it. He had to admit, the alpha was good.

 

“I’d love to do just that, baby, but it looks like you’ve got other plans for me at the moment,” Jensen teased, pupils blown wide with lust as he watched Jared wrap his right hand around his swollen erection.

 

Jared answered Jensen’s taunt by leaning down in order to swirl his tongue around the head of the alpha’s cock. Jensen’s grip on Jared’s hair tightened when the omega repeated the action several times while simultaneously jerking him off, teasing the older man without shame.

 

“Alright, Jare, you win, fuck.”

 

The omega’s heart skipped a beat when he looked up at Jensen’s handsome face, seeing his eyes shut tight, expression wanton. It made Jared feel amazing to know that he was responsible for such a look. To know that Jensen wanted him bad enough to let go of his pride.

 

“Tell me what you want, Jay, and you can have it.”

 

“I want you, baby, please. I want **you**.”

 

Jared’s skin was practically buzzing with electricity as he took the alpha into his mouth. High on his power trip, the omega began to bob his head slowly, massaging his tongue against the underside of Jensen’s cock. He reached up with his left hand to cup Jensen’s balls, gently tugging on the sensitive skin, causing the alpha to involuntary buck his hips. Jensen threw his head back in ecstasy, fingernails scraping against Jared’s scalp, sending a joint of pleasure and pain through the omega’s body.

 

“Fuck, Jared, feels so good.”

 

Pulling off Jensen with a loud wet pop, Jared licked up the length of the alpha’s cock, before pressing his forehead to his abdomen. Slowly, Jensen began to stroke Jared’s hair, goosebumps spreading across his skin as the omega ran his hands over his stomach down to his thighs.

 

“I need you, Jensen,” Jared whispered as he looked up at the alpha, gaze desperate and hungry.

 

In response, Jensen reached for the waistband of Jared’s sweatpants, tugging them down with haste. Lifting up his hips, Jared helped Jensen remove the article of clothing before scooting back to the center of the bed. Without hesitation, the omega then turned over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Jensen.

 

“Jared, are you sure? If we do this, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay away from you.”

 

“Who says I want you to, alpha?”

 

Jared nearly came on the spot when Jensen let out a low, possessive growl, his hands finding their way to the omega’s ass, groping the meaty flesh. He felt the mattress dip under the full pressure of Jensen’s weight, letting out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan when the alpha spread his ass cheeks apart, fingernails leaving marks on his skin.

 

Jensen started off by teasing Jared, the stroke of his tongue short and soft over the omega’s wet hole. However, the more noise Jared made, the more skilled Jensen became with his tongue, until the omega was a babbling mess.

 

“Jensen, _please_.”

 

The omega let out a loud, needy moan when he felt Jensen’s index finger accompany his tongue, continuing to work him open. He gripped the sheets below him tightly; knuckles chalk white as Jensen moved his finger in a circular motion, brushing over his prostate.

 

“Oh, fuck, please Jensen do that again.”

 

With his free hand, Jensen smacked Jared’s left ass cheek, the flesh already sensitive and red. Jared squirmed beneath his touch, hips grinding against the mattress as the alpha slipped another finger inside him.

 

“You have no idea what hearing you beg does to me, baby,” Jensen purred, running his hand up the omegas back which was damp with sweat.

 

“Jensen! _Fuck_.”

 

Jared arched his hips off the bed when Jensen added a third finger, pleasure surging through his body each time the alpha hit his prostate. He could feel Jensen’s left hand wrapped around the base of his neck, holding him in place, the older man’s breath warm against his back.

 

Normally, Jared wouldn’t have thought such a display of dominance was so hot, but with Jensen, it was a whole different story. It was clear that Jensen wasn’t like other alphas, at least not as far as Jared was concerned. He was cocky, yes, and had a superiority complex, but he was also kind, and intelligent; not afraid to admit he wanted Jared just as bad as Jared wanted him. And that, along with several other notions that Jared just couldn’t explain, made him **want** to submit to the alpha. For the first time in his life, Jared was okay with being vulnerable. Which made no sense to him at all, seeing as he barely knew this man; but that was how he felt and he didn’t want to fight it any longer.

 

“You want me to fuck you, baby? You wanna take my knot? Want me to make you come so hard that you forget your own name?”

 

Jared moaned in response as Jensen carefully slipped his fingers out of him. Quickly, he grabbed Jared by his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. With a sly smile, Jensen positioned himself between Jared’s legs, wrapping them around his waist, the younger man looking up at him in shock.

 

“...You’re just one big surprise after another, Mr. Ackles,” Jared breathed out, canting his hips off the bed when Jensen began to stroke his cock lazily.

 

“What? You honestly think I’d pass up the opportunity to look at this gorgeous face of yours while I’m fucking you senseless?”

 

Smiling from ear to ear, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck, peppering kisses along his jaw. His stomach muscles tensed when Jensen slipped his right hand between their bodies, positioning the head of his cock against the omega’s entrance.

 

“Oh, holy hell.”

 

Jared mewled and begged as Jensen pushed inside him slowly; making sure that the omega felt every inch of him. As the older man began to rock his hips, Jared latched on to Jensen’s shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. He could feel Jensen’s muscles flexing beneath his hands, could smell the sweat and desire wafting off the alpha.

 

“Fuck, baby, you feel amazing. Better than I could have ever dreamed,” Jensen whispered before kissing Jared, hot and rough.

 

The omega ranked his fingernails down Jensen’s back, causing him to thrust his hips harder. Jensen pulled Jared’s hair, the both of them making desperate, needy sounds.

 

“Oh, Jensen yes, fuck!”

 

As Jensen continued to pound into him, Jared instinctively tilted his head back, exposing his throat to the alpha. He heard Jensen growl, the older man’s grip on his hair so tight it brought tears to his eyes.

 

“…Jared, baby…You have to be sure,” Jensen gritted out, looking as though he were desperately trying to keep himself under control. “I don’t want you to offer me something you aren’t really willing to give me.”

 

“Alpha, please. I’m sure. I don’t know how or why, but I am.”

 

Without further argument, Jensen’s pressed his lips against Jared’s neck, sucking and kissing the soft flesh. He wrapped his hand around the omega’s erection once more, a filthy, wanton moan escaping from Jared’s mouth as Jensen stroked him; periodically running his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing the pre-cum pooled there.

 

“You gonna come for me, pretty little omega?”

 

Jared screamed Jensen’s name when he sank his teeth into his throat, coming hard all over the alpha’s hand and stomach. He could smell blood; feel the warm, wet substance under his fingernails as he dug them into Jensen’s back, arching his body off the bed in ecstasy.

 

Jensen continued to roll his hips, not letting go of the omega until he was boneless and panting. Jared could feel Jensen’s knot beginning to swell, meeting each one of the alpha’s thrusts until he came too, his face buried in Jared’s neck, moaning loudly.

 

“Holy fuck, that was amazing,” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s throat.

 

He was now lying flat against Jared’s chest, his knot swollen to its full size. They were both sweaty and panting, muscles relaxed. Both completely satisfied.

 

“Mm, it was decent,” Jared said nonchalantly as he rubbed Jensen’s back, tracing the scratches he’d made.

 

Despite the fact that the sex they’d just had was indeed _amazing_ , Jared was not about to stroke Jensen’s ego. Regardless of the mind blowing orgasm the alpha had just given him.

 

“Ha, you _would_ still be playing hard to get even with my knot stretching out this tight little ass.”

 

The omega, Lord help him, giggle when Jensen reach down to pinch his right ass cheek. Pretending to be annoyed, Jared smacked the alpha’s shoulder but wasted little time going back to petting him affectionately.

 

Shit. He was beyond screwed.

 

“Quit freaking out, Jare. You can do that in the morning. For now, let’s just enjoy each other’s company.”

 

Jared looked at Jensen’s quizzing, eyebrows furrowed together. How the hell could this self-centered bastard know what he was thinking?

 

“I hate you, Jensen Ackles,” Jared huffed with no conviction, earning a defiant little laugh from the alpha.

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, baby.”

 

Jared let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes before grabbing Jensen by the arms, pulling him up into a rough, possessive kiss.

 

What else could he do? In just one night Jared had been attacked by thugs, had his pride shattered into a million pieces, and on top of all that, he’d let Jensen Ackles, Kansas’ most wanted criminal into his pants. The omega was in WAY over his head. So why not embrace the fact that there was a gorgeous, wealthy alpha on top of him just dying to give Jared as many orgasms as he could handle and deal with the consequences in the morning?

 

Hell, Jared had been response and predictable his entire life. It was about time he had a carefree night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder boomed loudly overhead, waking Jared from a deep sleep.

 

The sound was so jarring that the omega could’ve sworn it had rattled his bones as he blinked rapidly, struggling to gain full consciousness. Letting out a soft gasp, Jared opened his eyes all the way, heart pounding so hard it physically hurt. He looked around; desperate to catch his breath, having to take a few seconds to remember that he was at Jensen’s place.

 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re with me, you’re safe.”

 

Jensen’s arm was wrapped securely around Jared’s waist, soothing his fear. The omega could feel Jensen’s warm chest against his back, smiling in spite of himself when the older man began to trail soft kisses down his neck.

 

Seriously, how was this happening? When Jared had first met Jensen, he’d sworn to himself that he wouldn’t fall victim to the alpha’s charm; yet somehow, he’d ended up in the older man’s bed. Obviously Jared wasn’t as stubborn as Jensen made him out to be.

 

“Mm, my hero,” Jared grumbled in a sarcastic tone; unable to hold back a laugh when Jensen swatted him on the ass playfully.

 

However, before Jensen could retaliate, the sound of someone calling his name from the hallway caught both his and Jared’s attention, causing them to jump. Her sweet, but powerful scent was detectable even with such a large distance between them, and Jared knew before he ever laid eyes on her that she was an omega.

 

“Jensen Ross Ackles, your lazy ass better not be in bed!”

 

Seconds later, Jensen’s bedroom door flew open, revealing a young, gorgeous brunette girl with brilliant green eyes and flawless tanned skin. Honestly, she looked fit to be a model, and even Jared, despite the fact that he was extremely confused and 100% gay, had to take a moment to appreciate her beauty.

 

“Mackenzie, seriously?!”

 

Quickly looking away, the intruder began to apologize profusely as Jensen pulled the blanket up over Jared’s bare chest. And if the omega hadn’t been so shocked by the whole situation, he would have told Jensen off for being so damn possessive. His nipples were showing for Christ’s sake, not his dick.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry! You didn’t answer any of my calls so I figured you were just ignoring me. I didn’t know you had company. Sorry!”

 

And just like that, the girl was gone as fast as she’d appeared, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

“I’m sorry about that, baby,” Jensen began, falling silent when Jared hastily got out of bed.

 

“You mean you’re sorry you got caught,” Jared corrected as he pulled on the sweatpants Jensen had lent him; the foul scent of his anger filling the room.

 

Of course Jensen had another omega. How could he have been so stupid as to think that a wealthy, good looking alpha like Jensen didn’t? Well, too bad Jared wasn’t the type of omega to put up with that shit. If Jensen didn’t want to be his completely, than the omega wasn’t going to waste his time. Not to mention, just the thought of Jensen being with someone else made Jared’s blood boil. And a part of him wanted nothing more than to find that little slut who had just walked in on them so he could give her a piece of his mind.

 

“Whoa, Jared, what’s going on? I know my sister can be abrasive but she didn’t mean any harm.”

 

Stopping abruptly, Jared turned to look at Jensen, mouth falling open in disbelief. His sister? Well shit.

 

“…You mean you two aren’t…”

 

Jared was so embarrassed he couldn’t even finish his question, cheeks burning with blush. Tilting his head to the side, Jensen seemed to be processing the situation, eyes going wide with disgust when he finally figured out the reason for Jared’s outburst.

 

“Oh my God, no! She’s my little sister, Jared.”

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, the omega plopped down on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands. His neck and chest were dark red, heart pounding as he felt Jensen moving behind him, the alpha’s strong arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“I…I’m sorry, Jensen, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

That was a lie, of course. Jared knew exactly what had come over him. _Jealous rage_. Jesus, he was so damn screwed.

 

“It’s okay, Jare. I know you don’t trust me, and that I haven’t given you cause to, but I promise, you are the only omega I’m interested in.”

 

Goosebumps erupted across Jared’s skin when Jensen gently bit his neck, nibbling at the large blue bruise that had formed there. In all honestly, Jared couldn’t believe that he’d let Jensen mark him like that, especially considering they barely knew each other. But there was something about the alpha that Jared couldn’t shake, a force beyond his comprehension willing him to give Jensen’s his mind, body, and soul.

 

And the more he thought about it, the more terrified he became. Could Jensen and he actually be true mates? The condition was extremely rare, and Jared just couldn’t see how two people who were practically strangers could be meant for each other. Yet, he was drawn to this alpha, and even though he’d tried everything in his power to avoid him, he’d failed miserably. What other explanation could there be but fate at work?

 

Plus, being Jensen’s true mate would also explain why Jared, who was normally completely in control of his impulses, was so **out** of control when it came to the alpha. If they were true mates, Jared’s instincts were compelling him to trust and submit to Jensen. Something Jared would never do with a man he’d just met, especially knowing that man was a dangerous criminal. No, there had to be more. Fate and biology had to be playing a part in this because Jared refused to believe he could just throw away all his morals for a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

 

“Jensen…are you going to claim me?”

 

Jared hated how small his voice sounded, and the way his body trembled under Jensen’s touch; but he had to ask. The question had been floating around in his mind from the minute Jensen’s teeth sank into his neck.

 

Turning his head to the side, he looked up at the alpha, hazel eyes full of anticipation and fear.

 

“That depends, baby. Do you want me to claim you?”

 

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Jared had to take a minute to process what Jensen had just asked him. Was this guy for real?

 

“Don’t be an ass, Jensen. You know by law it doesn’t matter if I _want_ you to claim me or not. Any unmated alpha has the right and the power to claim an unmated omega he or she has marked.”

 

In response to the omega’s statement, Jensen chuckled softly, reaching up to place his hands on Jared’s shoulders, massaging the tight muscles.

 

“If you haven’t noticed, baby, I’m not much for upholding the law. So, I’ll ask again, do you want me to claim you?”

 

Jared was speechless. Never in his life had he met an alpha so willing to follow the lead of an omega. Not to mention, there was no avoiding the fact that Jensen had a reputation. He was a ruthless, cut-throat criminal who would do anything to get what he wanted. Everybody knew that. And Jared, for the life of him, couldn’t understand why Jensen would make an exception to that philosophy for him.

 

“…You’re saying that if I told you I didn’t want you to claim me…you wouldn’t?” Jared asked as he turned his body sideways on the bed to face Jensen, still unable to believe what he’d just heard.

 

“That’s what I’m saying, gorgeous.”

 

Mentally cursing the way the smirk on Jensen’s face made his heartbeat quicken, Jared remained silent, carefully contemplating his next move. The rational answer, of course, was to tell Jensen he didn’t want to be claimed. They hadn’t even been out on a date, for Christ’s sake! However, despite his best effort to ignore it, there was also a little voice in Jared’s head begging him to let the alpha claim him.

 

Jared couldn’t lie and say that the idea of belonging to Jensen didn’t sound nice. Seriously, what was there to think about? Jensen was smart, funny, and contrary to what Jared had thought, he seemed like a really good guy. Plus, the fact that he was wealthy, handsome, and fan-fucking-tastic in bed didn’t hurt either, if Jared was being honest.

 

But still, Jensen’s money, looks, and stamina didn’t mean shit in the long run. If Jared wasn’t truly in love with the alpha, he didn’t want to give up his life to him. Because in a sense, that’s what being claimed meant. For both alphas and omegas.

 

Alphas, once their claims were made public, became fully responsible for the wants and needs of the omegas they chose; and in return, omegas, by law, were expected to give themselves to their alphas fully. Basically, in exchange for an alpha’s love and protection, an omega had to give up his or her freedom. To bend to the will of their alpha.

 

Of course, most couples didn’t view the union in such a negative way because they were deeply in love, and they wanted to be together. But Jared, who constantly struggled with the concept of love, often believing it didn’t truly exist, had always seen the claiming process as a contract in which his kind got the short in of the stick.

 

“It’s okay, baby, I understand,” Jensen whispered suddenly as he leaned forward, gently kissing Jared’s bruised cheek.

 

In response, Jared cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. What? Did this perfect asshole read minds too?

 

“I…I didn’t say no.”

 

“You didn’t have to, Jare. You’re deafening silence was answer enough.”

 

In spite of being turned down, there was a hint of humor at the edge of Jensen’s voice, the carefree sound making Jared’s heart flutter.

 

“…It’s just a really big step, Jay…especially with someone I hardly know…”

 

“Jared, honestly, it’s okay. I totally get it. We don’t know each other and let’s face it, I’m not the most savory of characters. It makes sense that you’d want to take it slow.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Jared looked at Jensen skeptically, not knowing what to make of the alpha’s easy going attitude. Since when did a dominant, take no prisoners alpha just roll over an accept defeat?

 

“You’re awfully calm about this, Ackles,” Jared huffed as Jensen ran his fingers through the omega’s messy hair; that arrogant smile he hated to love spreading across the older man’s beautiful pouty lips.

 

“That’s because I’m confident that you’ll change your mind, Padalecki.”

 

 **Bingo**.

 

“You cocky son of a bi-”

 

Before Jared could finish his rant, Jensen’s lips were on his, hot and demanding, their kiss a clash of teeth and tongue. Jared could feel Jensen’s grip on his hair tightening; unable to stop himself from moaning into the alpha’s mouth when he gave it a slight yank, titling the younger man’s head back to expose his throat.

 

“You’ll say yes to me, Jared. It’s just a matter of time,” Jensen teased as he nosed at the omega’s throat, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

 

“Arrogant prick,” Jared growled in reply, trying his best to hide how disappointed he was when Jensen let him go in favor of rolling off the bed to get dressed.

 

“You love it.”

 

Throwing the omega a bright, cheeky smile over his shoulder, Jensen then proceeded to pull on the dress pants he’d worn the day before. And once he was covered from the waist down, the alpha walked around to Jared’s side of the bed, holding out his hand for the younger man to take.

 

“C’mon baby. Let’s get some breakfast and I’ll introduce you to my little sis.”

 

Sighing dramatically, Jared, even though he knew he shouldn’t have, didn’t hesitate to take Jensen’s hand, allowing the alpha to help him up from the bed.

 

“I hate when you do that.”

 

“Do what?” Jensen asked innocently as he led Jared to the door, their fingers laced together.

 

“You know what, jackass,” Jared grumbled, following the alpha downstairs; his comment earning a chuckle from Jensen.

 

As they made their way to the living room, Jared opted to remain silent. Truthfully, he was too busy internally screaming to say anything out loud. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He wasn’t the type of omega that just let an alpha get away with subtly changing the subject in the middle of an argument. So why in hell had he let Jensen do just that minutes earlier? And why was he so eager to follow this alpha around like a little lost puppy dog?

 

“Jare, stop thinking so much.”

 

Jared was shaken from his thoughts by the smooth, beautiful sound of Jensen’s voice. And it was only then that he noticed that they had made it to the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Can’t help it. You’re making me crazy,” Jared admitted before pulling the alpha into a quick, but heated kiss.

 

“Now you know how I’ve felt for the last four months,” Jensen shot back, giving Jared a toothy grin before continuing to head toward the living room.

 

However, before they had gotten far, Jensen’s little sister appeared from out of nowhere once again, startling Jared.

 

“Sorry to intrude on your little love fest, brother, but you have a visitor. I told him to wait for you in the living room,” Mackenzie informed Jensen as she surveyed Jared thoughtfully.

 

“Thank you, Mackenzie,” the alpha replied smoothly, ignoring his sister’s probing look. “I’ll meet you and Jared in the kitchen after I’ve spoken to my surprise guest.”

 

“No way, I’m coming with you.”

 

The words left Jared’s mouth before he could stop himself, but he didn’t back down when Jensen raised his eyebrows at him questioningly.

 

“Ooo, I like him!” Mackenzie said happily, earning a frustrated grunt from her brother.

 

“Go to the kitchen, brat. Jared and I will be with you presently.”

 

With that, Jensen headed off in the direction of the living room, still hand and hand with Jared.

 

And once they reached their destination, Jared’s mood quickly went from agitated to alarmed when the scent of a stranger, an alpha no less, filled his nose. Instinctively, the omega pressed himself against Jensen’s back, looking over the older man’s shoulder as they approached the couch where the alpha sat. Jared was nervous, but not frightened by the man’s presence considering Jensen’s lack of reaction when he laid eyes on the other alpha.

 

The stranger was a stocky man, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. His eyes and hair were brown, and Jared had to admit, he was quite handsome. However, the “don’t fuck with me” look on his face was cause enough to make the omega’s knees tremble, and he particularly didn’t like the fact that the stranger had a gun holstered to his hip.

 

“Christian, what can I do for you?” Jensen asked in a causal tone, squeezing Jared’s hand when he felt the omega nuzzling against him.

 

“Please forgive the intrusion, Mr. Ackles, but I’ve left you several messages and since you said it was urgent that I get back to you with the information you requested, I felt it was necessary to stop by.”

 

Looking from one alpha to the other, Jared’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He could smell the sour scent of Jensen’s anger, but he didn’t think that it was directed toward Christian.

 

“Of course, thank you for taking the time. I’m very interested in hearing the information you’ve found. Jared, baby, will you excuse us for a moment?” Jensen asked, looking over his shoulder at the omega.

 

“Jensen, who is he?”

 

Jared knew he should’ve just gone to the kitchen with Mackenzie without asking any questions but that wasn’t in his nature. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, and he wanted to know what information was so important that this terrifying CIA looking dude felt the need to show up unannounced to tell Jensen about it.

 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

 

Jensen wasn’t the least bit surprised by Jared’s resistance. Actually, if Jared wasn’t mistaken, he seemed kind of turned on by it. Husky tone, sexy smirk, eyes hooded with lust. The perfect combination to get Jared all hot and bothered himself. And if Christian hadn’t been sitting there staring at them impatiently, the omega probably would have let Jensen fuck him right then and there.

 

Yep, it was official. Jared was losing his mind, and it was all this sarcastic, entitled bastard’s fault.

 

“Not a chance, Ackles.”

 

“Fine,” Jensen growled, but Jared could tell he was only pretending to be upset for the sake of appearance.

 

Smirking, Jared let the alpha lead him over to the couch so they could both take a seat at the opposite end from where Christian sat.

 

“Jared, this is Christian Kane, my private investigator. I called him last night after you were attacked and had him look into the incident.”

 

“Do you know who orchestrated it?” Jared interjected, addressing Christian directly for the first time since they’d met.

 

“I do, Mr. Padalecki. It was Mark Pellegrino.”

 

Jared’s heart nearly stopped when he heard Christian’s reply. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up, his first instinct being to bury his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen muttered under his breath, reaching up to stroke Jared’s hair, trying to sooth him.

 

That was just Jared’s luck. Not only had he fallen for one of the most notorious criminals to ever come out of Lawrence, Kansas, but because of his infatuation, he was now being targeted by the one man who just might possibly be more ruthless than Jensen Ackles himself.

 

Mark Pellegrino.

 

He was cold, calculating, manipulative, and Jensen’s biggest rival.

 

“Damn you, Jensen.”

 

Jared was trembling as the alpha kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him. And Jared HATED that the action was so comforting, especially considering his current predicament. Mostly, however, he hated that he wasn’t the least bit angry with Jensen. After all, it was the alpha’s fault that he was even on Pellegrino’s radar to begin with, yet, he felt no animosity toward Jensen. He only wanted to be by the alpha’s side, knowing that he would protect Jared, no matter the consequences.

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, Jared. I swear. You’ll have security with you at the coffee shop throughout the entirety of your shifts, and I don’t plan to leave your side unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

“…I’m scared, Jensen…This is all happening so fast,” Jared whispered, daring to look up at the alpha even though it hurt him to let Jensen see such a vulnerable side of him.

 

“I know, baby, but we’ll get through it. And I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Making a small noise of affirmation, Jared hid his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck once more. Closing his eyes, he tried to listen to the two alphas as they began to talk strategy, but their chatter was drowned out by the loud, pulsing sound of Jared’s heart beating in his ears.

 

He had no idea how he’d gotten himself into this mess but he was terrified. And if it wasn’t for the fact that he believed Jensen with all his heart when the alpha said he’d keep Jared safe, he probably would have passed out by then.

 

And the worst part about the whole situation was that Jared knew better than this. He knew not to get involved with Jensen, but he’d listened to his heart and not his head and now he was in deep shit. The real kick in the teeth though, was the fact that Jared could almost justify his decision. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was starting to think that Jensen was worth all this nonsense. Why or how, he had no idea. There was just something inside him urging him to stay by the alpha’s side.

 

Seriously, Jared might have thought he was screwed earlier, but now he was fucked six ways from Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! <3 Please forgive me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Jared came clean to his sister first.

 

He’d figured that she’d be the one to have a less theatrical reaction when he told her that he was dating the most notorious criminal in Kansas, and he’d been right. Sure, initially, Megan had been shocked, but eventually, after a little bit of explaining and a lot of ‘I don’t know how the hell this happened’ she’d come around. She’d even said she was happy for Jared. His parents and brother on the other hand? Not so much. Honestly, Jared had expected his father to curse and to say he was disappoint in him, and for Jeff to threaten Jensen’s life, but his mother bursting into tears was a low blow as far as he was concerned.

 

He had to tell his family though. Under any other circumstances, Jared would have been perfectly content to hide his relationship with Jensen, but he just couldn’t keep this a secret. Especially knowing that Mark Pellegrino was out there lurking in the shadows, cunning and dangerous, waiting for the key moment to strike. Not to mention, at that point, Jared couldn’t have kept Jensen a secret if he’d wanted to, considering the alpha was up his ass, sometimes literally, 24 fucking 7. Seriously. Jared couldn’t even take a piss without Jensen watching over him. Which in retrospect, he knew was for his own good, and he adored the alpha for caring so much but _shit_. He needed some ‘me’ time every once in a while!

 

That was why, Jared, after a long, tiresome argument with his boyfriend, had convinced Jensen to let him have that Wednesday night off to stay at his own home and relax. Of course, the alpha didn’t agree without conditions, the main one being that Jared had to let him post two bodyguards outside his front door; that and Jared had to actually _stay_ home the whole night, with all his doors and windows shut and locked. And while the compromise didn’t thrill Jared, he consented.

 

He had to say though, in the long run, giving into Jensen’s hyper-possessive, and frankly anal, conditions really had worked out for the best so far. It was eight p.m. and he was curled up on his couch, safe and warm, catching up on his reality TV. With the added bonus of not having to hear Jensen bitching and complaining about how stupid the premise of the shows were, and how he was losing brain cells just being in the same room as the television. Not that Jared didn’t miss Jensen, because even though he’d never tell the alpha, he really did. It was just nice, on a rare occasion, to lounge around in his sweatpants, eating chips and drink green tea without having to worry about anyone but himself.

 

Honestly, that night was turning out to be one of the best lazy nights he’d had in a while. Until it wasn’t. He really shouldn’t have been surprised when everything went to hell though. After all, it was Sod’s law. If something _can_ go wrong, it _will_. And something was terribly wrong with Jared. He’d just finished the latest episode of his favorite show when he felt a hot, prickly sensation bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, his whole body began to ache, the color draining from his face as little beads of sweat rolled down his chest, heart pounding rapidly.

 

“…Oh God, please tell me this isn’t happening?!” Jared whined as the sugary sweet scent of slick filled his nose, his sweatpants instantly soaked through with the clear, thick liquid.

He was in heat!

 _Ugh_. This was all Jensen’s fault. It had to be. Jared wasn’t due for his next heat for another month, but he’d heard that when omegas spent copious amounts of time with their alphas, in rare instances, heats could be induced early. And if Jared hadn’t just been blindsided with arousal, he would have picked up his cell and given Jensen a piece of his mind. However, considering his dick was hard enough to cut diamonds at that point, when he finally did wrestle his LG 4 out of his pocket to call his boyfriend, there was a lot less screaming and a whole lot more begging than he’d planned.

 

“Hey baby, you miss me already?” Jensen asked cockily, answering Jared’s call on the second ring.

 

“…Jay…I..shit, I’m in heat…”

 

Jensen let out a strangled sound upon hearing Jared’s statement, his breath becoming short and labored.

 

“ ** _What_**?”

 

“Alpha, please, I need you,” Jared whimpered as felt another thick rush of slick soak his sweatpants and seep into the cushion beneath him.

 

“Be there in five.”

 

And with that, Jensen hung up, leaving Jared with his phone clenched tightly in his hand, the omega unable to do anything but sit there in agony until his boyfriend arrived. Thankfully though, he didn’t have to wait long. Trust to his word, as always, Jensen was at Jared’s house within five minutes, opening the door with his spare key like he owned the place.

 

Without thinking, Jared bolted off the couch at the first sight of his alpha, pinning him against the front door which he’d just closed behind him. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck, moaning when he felt the alpha’s hands grip his ass tightly, the older man leaning forward to kiss him as if his life depended on it.

 

“You smell incredible, baby,” Jensen purred against Jared’s lips before burying his face in the crook of the omega’s neck; sharp teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, sending a shiver up his spine. “God, and you’re so fucking wet, holy shit, Jare,” he whispered in awe, right hand dipping under the waistband of Jared’s sweatpants to slip between his ass cheeks; fingers circling his tight hole.

 

“Jen, please, need your knot so bad,” the omega mewled as he frantically rolled his hips; body grinding against Jensen’s, causing the alpha to growl, low and possessive, meeting each one of Jared’s thrusts with a sharper, more precise one of his own.

 

“Don’t worry, little omega, I’m gonna give you what you need.”

 

Jensen’s voice was like silk, warm and smooth, liquefying Jared’s insides before the alpha suddenly had him pinned to the floor, arms above his head, hips arching off the carpet when their erections slowly drug across one another.

 

Instinctively, Jared tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat, the faded, brownish-blue outline of Jensen’s teeth still visible on his skin.

 

“… _Jared_ ,” the alpha breathed out, tongue tracing the mark possessively. “…marking you during your heat…that’s a big deal…”

 

Under normal circumstances, Jared would have commended Jensen on being such a gentlemen, and quite frankly, he was surprised that the alpha even had the wherewithal to make that point. However, given his current sex crazed state, Jared didn’t have time to feed his boyfriend’s ego or to think about the deep, emotional meaning of an alpha marking his omega during a heat. He just wanted to feel Jensen’s teeth sink into his skin. He just wanted to feel the slow, bittersweet ache of a bruise forming, the fusion of pain and pleasure always going straight to his dick.

 

“ _Please_ , Jen?”

 

Jared gripped Jensen’s back tightly when he felt the alpha latch onto his neck, fingernails digging into the fabric of his Henley. Jensen’s mouth was hot and wet, saliva and blood dripping down the hollow of the omega’s throat as his boyfriend sucked at the wound, tongue dancing across the divots in his skin.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect, y’know that?” Jensen asked, words muffled by Jared’s soft, heated flesh as he slipped his right hand into the omega’s sweatpants, stroking his painfully hard cock fast and rough.

 

“Oh! Jensen!”

 

Arching his hips, Jared’s orgasm ripped through him as he shuddered violently, eyes rolling back in his head.; blowing his wad all over the alpha’s fist, warm, thick ropes of cum dripping down Jensen’s knuckles as he milked the omega dry.

 

“Holy shit,” Jared moaned, body thrumming with pleasure as he went lax under Jensen.

 

“Damn, I’ll never get tired of watching you cum,” the alpha said huskily, removing his hand from Jared’s sweatpants; tongue swiping across his knuckles, tasting his boyfriend’s the salty-sweet release.

 

“ _Alpha_ , still need your knot… _please_.”

 

“I know, baby, shh. That was just to relieve a little bit of pressure, I promise, you can have my knot.”

 

Leaning down, Jensen kissed Jared passionately, teeth and tongues clashing as the omega began to grind against him once more, already starting to get hard again. However, before Jared could say or do anything further, Jensen sat up abruptly; the action rendering Jared momentarily speechless, frozen beneath the alpha.

 

“Jensen?” Jared whispered after a short pause, his mind still fuzzy with lust but not enough to ignore the way his boyfriend’s forehead was creased with concern, ears perked up as if he he’d heard something strange.

 

Then all of a sudden, the alpha was draped atop Jared once more, shielding him with his own body just as the sound of gunfire rang out, windows shattering, wood splinters floating through the air like confetti. And it wasn’t until the bullets ceased a couple minutes later that Jared realized he was screaming, fingers digging into Jensen’s biceps, leaving dark red imprints.

 

“Hey, sshh, Jared, you’re safe! It’s okay, baby, everything’s okay, shh.”

 

Jared was vaguely aware that Jensen was talking to him, the alpha pressing soft kisses to his tear stained cheeks.

 

“Just take it easy, Jare. Breathe.”

 

He swallowed hard, blinking several times as Jensen sat up cautiously, the omega’s heart dropping into his stomach when the crude, nauseating scent of blood filled his lungs.

 

“Oh my God, Jensen…you’re…”

 

Jensen was now sitting on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him, examining his right thigh which had two bloody, horizontal gashes in it about three inches apart. Scrambling forward, Jared knelt beside the alpha, arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled their cheeks together, whimpering pathetically.

 

“Hey, it’s nothing, baby, the bullets just grazed me,” Jensen reassured the omega as fished out his cell phone from his slacks, the device thankfully stored in his left pocket and not his right.

 

“…Wh-who are you calling?” Jared managed to ask, stumbling to his feet to help balance Jensen who was already standing, but slightly wobbly.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, the omega could see broken glass and picture frames scattered across his floor, the whole front wall of his house riddled with bullet holes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jared knew that he probably should’ve been scared about what just had happened, or even outraged that someone had tried to kill him, but he just wasn’t. The only thought in his head, at that exact moment, after seeing all the carnage those bullets had left in their wake, was that he was thankful his alpha was alive. Of course, he’d blame that on his heat later.

 

“First, I’m gonna call for backup. I think it’s safe to say that the two men I had posted outside are no longer with us, so I’m going to need more security,” the alpha explained calmly, as though he were giving Jared step by step instructions on how to change a tire. Jesus. This guy really was a seasoned criminal. And the worst part? Jared wasn’t even fazed by that fact, well, at least not anymore. Huh, maybe their relationship really **was** worthy of his mother’s tears?

 

“And then I’m going to call the police. They won’t do anything for me, considering this was most likely Pellegrino, and this crime has gang violence written all over it, but you’re a civilian. They can offer you protection, especially since you’re only crime was giving a jerk like me a chance,” Jensen added with a chuckle, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“…I fell for you.”

 

Stopping mid-dial, Jensen looked up from his phone cautiously to meet Jared’s gaze, handsome face vailed in shock.

 

“…You what?”

 

“I fell for you, Jen,” the omega repeated, hands coming up to cup Jensen’s cheeks, hazel eyes meeting green in earnest. “My crime isn’t giving you a chance, it’s falling in love with you.”

 

In a flash, Jensen’s mouth was on Jared’s, hot and demanding, kissing the omega senseless. Jared could feel desire sizzling just underneath the surface of his skin, mentally cursing his biology for allowing him to be horny at a time like this as he held on to his alpha for dear life.

 

“I love you too, Jared,” Jensen panted, free hand combing through the omega’s long, sweaty hair. “And I **promise** I’ll take care of you, but right now I gotta focus. This might have been a drive by, but soon, Pellegrino is gonna want proof that his guys actually took me out and we can’t be standing here, vulnerable and unprotected, if they come back.”

 

Swallowing hard, Jared managed to nod his head, breaking apart from Jensen so their bodies weren’t pressed together any longer. His stance making it harder for the heat and pheromones to cloud their judgment, but leaving Jared close enough so that the alpha could still use him for support.

 

“So much for my quite evening alone,” the omega grumbled playfully as Jensen lifted his phone to his ear; the older man giving Jared a sly wink that sent tiny sparks of pleasure shooting across his chest. However, the moment was short lived, Jared crashing back down to earth with a loud thud as Jensen began to bark orders at the person on the other end of the line.

 

Yep. It was gonna be a long ass night.


End file.
